Naruto's new curse
by Frostflame22
Summary: What happens when the events in the forest of death are changed? This is the aftermath of said events. Badass/Strong/Intelligent/Semi-Dark/Stoner/Singer Naruto. (Don't like Naruto as a stoner then don't read. I want this to be different from usual Naruto stories. Harem
1. Chapter 1

I was super **BORED,** so I decided to do this story. P.s my Rosario Vampire story is up for anybody to redo. This is a badass, stoner, singer/rapper, intelligent, dark Naruto. (I always wanted to see a stoner Naruto that always smoke weed. So if you don't like it, then don't read!)

Starts during the opening of the Chunin Exams **Preliminaries**

 **"Welcome all passing teams to the final events of the Chunin Exams" said Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage proudly at all who pass the second event of the Chunin Exams. "Due to there being, too many participants' we shall have a preliminary round first" he said causing those who barely made it out of training ground 44, aka Forest of death, to glare in anger.**

 **"Old shit" came the voice of one figure, who had blond sun-kissed hair, sapphire eyes, and whiskered face. He is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki. "We got to go through this shit? Half of us are barely alive, after that bullshit in that forest." an enraged blond, who couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A** ** _nd because of that snake bastard, I can hardly keep this DAMNED seal from acting up."_**

 **Flashback**

 **"Kukuku Sasuke-kun I expected you to be a challenge but I was wrong. I'll kill you now" a snake-like man said, yellow eyes piercing into the young Uchiha's soul. "Maybe you aren't what Itachi seen it in. Perhaps, he should have killed you that night."**

 **"Good bye Sasuke Uchiha" only to be stopped by Sasuke's blond teammate.**

 **"Sasuke you teme! What the hell's wrong with you being weak" said blond, only to turn around at his teammates attacker. "Well I shouldn't be surprised that he was weak against you. After all, no genin could hope to defeat you Orochimaru the snake Sannin."**

 **Orochimaru's eyes wided in surprised when a thought came to him. "** ** _Why have the Uchiha, when I could steal the Kyuubi brat body. The unlimited power."_** **Yes Orochimaru knew he that Naruto would be the perfect choice for a new body. "Kukukuku well Naruto-kun its sad that we part ways. So take this gift and grow stronger." And before Naruto could react the snake bastard appared behind him. And bite his neck making a black mark that resembles a fox to apper, and making him collapse in pain.**

 **Flashback end`**

 **"Naruto-baka show Hokage-sama respect!" came his banshee partner Sakura Haruno**

 **"** ** _Fucking banshee bitch"_** **Naruto always hated Sakura for being useless. He has been considered a dead last because never showed up for class and played jokes on people. But that's a lie. Naruto is one of the strongest ninjas in the village, besides the third. He mastered ninjutsu at a young age. It was also the day he met the strongest tailed beast, the Kyuubi.**

 **"Please turn your attention to the screen and wait for your turn" as the screen showed the first match Sasuke vs Yoroi.**

 **(All matches same as canon)**

 **"Last round, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inukuza"**

 **"Begin!"**


	2. Planing pay-back

"Last round of the Chunin Exams preliminary round Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka

Begin

"Alright Akamaru we got a easy win!" Kiba shouted with his dog Akamaru, who barked in agreement. Kiba seemed so confident because he knew Naruto was the dead-last in the academy.

In the stand

"Well Kakashi looks like your student is going to fail" came the voice of Kurenai Yuhi. "It's pointless in Naruto fighting Kiba. He'll only fail due to being the worst in the academy" Kurenai said arrogantly.

This caused Kakashi to pause and think for a second. "Now don't count Naruto out yet. He is the Leaf's unpredictable ninja after all" he said not actually believing in his student himself.

Back to match

"Just one punch is all I need!" stated a over confident Kiba. As he dashed towards Naruto at high speeds and sent Naruto flying into the wall. "Heh proctor call the match he won't be getting up."

"The end of this mat-"

The proctor was interrupted by Naruto, who was chuckling. "You seriously think that will beat me. You must be joking I felt old ladies punch harder than that." This however infuriated Kiba to no end. Kiba then went commando, savagely trying to strike Naruto only for it to be dodged and countered. Naruto himself went on the offensive, sending multiple punches and kicks to Kiba, who desperately tried to evade the barrage of attacks to be too slow.

 _"Time to show off a_ little" Naruto though being a perfect time for showing his skills. He then flashed through hand seals and shouted **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu** as the technique knocked Kiba into the wall knocked out cold. "And that's why you don't lose control of yourself" Naruto stated as he walked away from the arena.

"The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki"

In the stand

Kurenai couldn't believed that Kiba lost. And to the dead last of all people. Although, her student lost, she decided after the preliminaries to improve the teams strengths.

"Told you not to count-out Naruto so easily" came from Kakashi who smirked underneath his mask. "Naruto is always full of surprises and knows when to attack his enemy" Kakashi said sounding proud of the blond boy. But Kakashi was wondering how did Naruto learn elemental ninjutsu. Deciding that the exams were more important, he just shrugged the thought off.

Timeskip In the hospital

Naruto walked in to hospital in hope to find Hinata's room number. So walking to the counter he asked politely "Excuse me miss, but can you tell me what room number Hinata Hyugga is located?" The lady at the counter looked at him,then sneered at him. She said "Demons aren't allowed in a hospital" which caused Naruto to loose his patience.

He unleashed large amounts of Ki in the woman's direction. Clearly pissed off he asked again "can you tell me where Hinata Hyugga is located?" She just wimpered and muttered room 26. So he gave a quiet 'thank you' and was on his way.

While next to the door he heard shouting and took a peek inside. He was shocked seeing Hinata being interrogated and called trash. "Weakling. You couldn't even defeat a lowly branch member." Then he went to slap her, and Hinata waited for the pain she was about to receive. Instead the pain never came she opened her eyes and saw something that shocked her.

Naruto who had enough of Hiashi being a total prick, decided to punish him. Before Hiashi could comprehend what's happening he was unconscious due to Naruto preforming a Fox death trap.(its Randy Orton's RKO. I couldn't describe the technique so I did it like that) After all that was done, he moved slowly next to Hinata and supported her. He understands her pain, being called weak and looked down at. Shortly after she relaxed she drifted into a peaceful slumber causing a smile to make its way on Naruto's face.

When Hinata slept Naruto left leaving a note on her bed. As Naruto left the building he vowed to destroy Neji Hyugga. Thinking of ways to maim said Hyugga, him visit his first friend and hebi-hime, Anko Mitarashi. With her advice he would make his promise to Hinata come true. He would get pay-back for what his lavender-hime went through.

'Neji Hyugga you will pay. Oh yes you will pay for your actions. I promise that!' the blond thought darkly, while passing a sign saying "The forest of **Death** "


	3. Open confessions

Alright it's the start of the final exam. So you know the matchups and if you don't watch the anime.

-Start story

"Welcome all to the finals of the Chunin Exams" spoken the third, who was proud to the finalist members. Some surprised him and some didn't. He was surprised that Naruto's team somehow managed to pass the second event. But nether less, he couldn't help but be proud of the rude blond teen. After all he takes after his mother and father. "Now before we begin the finals, the Leaf's own Naruto wishes to sing for the opening."

That made everybody from Leaf smile. Thinking that he'll sing about how the Leaf is powerful and respected. Unknowing that he's got a different motive than, wanting the Leaf to look strong. So as Naruto walked to the stage, he couldn't stop thinking about his layouvender-hime and hebi-hime.

When he got to the center of the stage he stood boldly. "Now I want to sing about too special girls, who are always judged for being themselves." As he said that he looked at the stand. He saw his special girls. "So Anko and Hinata this song is for you beauties who help me, when I felt like a monster . Before that let roll up real quick." The hokage just sweat dropped, Naruto singing a song for two girls. But stops to smoke weed everyday.(see what I did there XD)

"Alright lets begin." And he unsealed a guitar and started singing.

(Play Three Days Grace Animal I have Become the acoustic version)

"I can't escape this hell. So many times I tried. But I'm caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!  
(x2 This animal)

I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied. But there's still rage inside]

Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!

So what if you can see. The darkest side of me. No one will change this

animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me.

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.

Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare. I can't control myself.

Somebody wake me from this nightmare. I can't escape this hell.  
(x7 This animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me No one will ever

change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

 **This animal I have become**!"

As he sung the last line he released a portion of Kyuubi's chakra to make his voice demonic. Everybody was shocked. They all realized that without those girls he would have became a unstoppable monster. Look agirlt the faces of the audience he calmed himself down. Then he spoke again "Hinata, Anko you girls gave me strength and courage. You know what it's like to be hated, yet you still fight. My life here in the Hidden Leaf was considered "hell on earth". I was treated like a plague that souldn't exist." He stopped for a moment and glared furiously at the Hokage.

"So lavender-hime, hebi-hime I want you to fight with all your strength and courage. Never give up on your dreams. You both helped me achieve my goal of becoming a ninja for this village. And because of that I say this to you. I love you both." And he couldn't hold back the tears as they flowed down his face.

Everybody that was stunned started clapping in joy for this boy's spirit. While both Anko and Hinata were shocked at the expressed feelings Naruto shared with everyone. Muttering up their courage they shouted "Naruto-kun!" Which gained everyone's attention. So they continued what they had to say. "Naruto-kun we love you too. You helped us with our problems. You helped us grow stronger and gain confidence within ourselves. Thank you my love." Naruto and everybody couldn't believe what they were hearing. But Naruto smiled and muttered a 'thank you, which the whole audience heard.

The third Hokage who hated to have to interrupt this heartwarming moment still had to start the finals. After explaining the rules, the first matchup was underway. As the proctor called the two starting

-First match  
Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

"Begin"

That's a rap! Ok how did I do for my first song moment. And sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to make sure I don't have summer school. Peace out people. :D


	4. AN & Sneak peek

Important letter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry for not uploading like I should have been. It's been a rough week because I don't feel well.  
So for my tardiness, there will be a sneak peek for the next chapter. I'll also like to inform you that  
I couldn't upload chapter 4 yesterday was because my Fios service was deactivated. So I had to  
call Verizon to fix the internet.

Frostflame22 always staying frosty (I know terrible joke right ^_^)

Sneak peek

Both fighters stood their ground. Naruto analyzed his opponent before making a move. Before he could make a move, he heard a comment making his blood boil in anger "You should give up. No matter how hard you try, you'll always be the dope. A weakling!" Neji shouted. Trying to calm himself was not working for Naruto. He was almost calm... until he exploded into rage at what Neji commented. "I see why those women love you. It's because you're all failures." He would have continue his taunting, if it had not been Naruto chocking him. Then nailing him in the gut sending him flying.

" **Neji Hyuuga you shall pay!"** says a demonic looking Naruto with red eyes, his whisker cheeks darkened, fox-like fangs and nails. He look demonic and animalistic human with fox features. " **Get ready Neji so pray you survived this match.** "

The message was clear. Don't. Ever. Fuck. With. Naruto or his Himes!


	5. Final Start pt1

First match (That was the first match right?)

Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

Begin!

Both competitors jumped away to gain some space to strategized. Naruto was thinking how to defeat the Hyuuga in the most horrific ways. 'This will be difficult. Attack wild will be useless. Illusions? No I don't have the control to perform Genjutsu. Ok I'll use only Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu.' A wide grin grew on Naruto's face. It was decided that he would hurt- no he will MAIM HIM! Pulling a scroll out of his pocket, he unsealed a sword- wait, what the FUCK! He unseal a large bladed weapon (Basically Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy) and wore a large grin.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a kunai make its way towards. At the last moment, he avoided the kunai and flashed through hand seals. Gathering the amount of chakra that was needed he shouted "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Sending large winds at Neji, knocking the Hyuuga into the stadium walls.

As Neji recovered Naruto spoke in a confident voice "You know for a Hyuuga you've got to be the weakest of them all!" He said enraged as his mind drifted to the preliminary matches. "You first step on Hinata's dreams to become a better person." He paused and glared at the ignorant Hyuuga before continuing "Then you try to kill HER! You bastard." Everyone in the crowd winced at the memory. Hinata's face was the worst as she remembered. She was beaten brutally and lying in a pool of her own blood. Neji however didn't looked fazed at the memory at all. In fact, he was smiling. F**king ignorant bastard.

But what set Naruto off was what Neji said "A weakling like her should die. Weaklings don't deserve to live. It's no wonder those woman love you. Because you're all weak!" Neji was about to continue his rant, when he was force to dodge a strike from Naruto's sword. Everyone looked at Naruto in horror. Naruto looked demonic. His blue eyes turned ruby red, his whisker marking grew darker, his hair grew wilder and it's color changed. It went from blond to blond with red streaks.

 **"Neji Hyuuga for you're ignorance, your punishment will be... DEATH!"** an enraged Naruto said disappearing at high speeds. The only thing people heard/see was Nej getting knocked around and bones breaking. After about 10 minutes of the punishment, Naruto began walking to the bloody and beaten Neji, preparing the final strike He raised his sword to only stop.

Why he stopped was simple. It was Hinata. She stopped him, grabbing his sword. She wore a smile as she began hugging him. Out of nowhere, Anko joined the hug. With a bag of DANGO! (Couldn't resist she loves dumplings.) As Anko was hugging him, she was still eating. This made everyone sweat drop. "Naruto don't kill him please. You don't murder people. Please don't kill him!" Hinata said softly as Naruto returned back to normal.

"Sorry hime. Let's go" Naruto said smiling as they all went to the stands. The proctor smirked 'Well Naruto you finally got someone to love you.' As he recalled the years of abuse Naruto faced. He shocked the thoughts off, to call off the match.

"Winner of the first round Naruto Uzumaki"

(Other fights same as cannon)

"Semi-final round Sasuke Uchiha vs Garra the sand"

Alright I'm stopping right here. Sorry if the fight with Neji wasn't good, I can't do fights or lemons good. So if you want me to fix the fight PM me. Give me ideas. One more thing I'm going to start my own "Yandere" story. With females being the yandere. I'll upload the first chapter of the story next week. What else to you Naruto to have; complete control over Kuruma(in this story is female) ability to use his dad's flying thunder god technique, his mom's chakra chains, etc? PM me on what ability should he gain.


	6. Finals Start pt2

"Since Sasuke Uchiha did not arrive in time Garra the sand is the winner." Making the crowd shout 'boos' the loudest person in the crowd being Sakura. Her screaming caused some people's ears to bleed. Naruto got irked with her screaming so he fix the problem. Turning Sakura around he preformed his infamous taijutsu move the Fox Death Trap. (I love wrestling) Slamming her head in the ground and causing her body bounce up. She was quickly knocked unconscious. Getting up Naruto slowly back to his seat, only to be smothered in Anko's breast. Thanking him for stopping the banshee from screaming. Accepting the thanks he turned to see who was next.

The proctor called both Naruto and Garra to the arena. When both fighters arrived they faced each other. Eye to eye. Completely serious.

"Final round Naruto Uzumaki vs Garra the sand

Begin"

As Naruto charged to punch Garra, a gust of wind stopped. What Naruto saw made him seethed in rage. There stood Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. "Sorry for the wait. Did we arrive on time?" Kakashi asked expecting Sasuke to be allowed to fight.

"No in fact the Uchiha was disqualified for not arriving on time. We even gave him an additional 30 minutes to arrive." Kakashi was shocked hearing this. Meanwhile, Sasuke was releasing large amounts of killr intent. Who took his fight? "You can't do that I'm an Uchiha! An elite ninja of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said arrogantly thinking that would change the proctor's decision. The proctor just smirked as the Uchiha was not allowed to fight.

"Relax Sasuke, at least we know that Naruto failed the exams as well." Kakashi said stunning everyone in the audience. Did he seriously hate Naruto that much? Other ninjas' from other villages where enraged at the favoritism Kakashi showed.

"Actually Kakashi, _your_ student did beat Neji. He over there." As soon as Kakashi seen Naruto it was as if he seen a ghost from the past. Naruto resembled too much like his late sensei, Minato Namikaze.

"Hello Kakashi- _sensei,_ mind moving seeing as I have a match to fight. So take you're little boy toy with you." Naruto said in a dead serious tone making everybody flinch. "If you don't I will personally KILL the **Uchiha!** " The way he spat the word 'Uchiha.'

"Dope you don't deserve to fight! You should crawl under a rock with those whores you love!" Sasuke shouted making everyone pale as they remembered what happened to Neji. Shinobi from other villages where demanding for the Uchiha's head. How dare he make fun of someone's lovers?!

Naruto just chuckle. Then that chuckle became uncontrollable laughter. When Naruto calmed down a large pillar appeared behind him. "Naruto-koi please get rid of the filth." Both Hinata and Anko said in a dark voice, filled with no emotion. "Know this Sasuke my kunai will find it's mark." Naruto said before firing a chain metal spear at Sasuke. Sasuke having no time to react was impaled with the kunai in the face. Naruto pulling hard enough ripped Sasuke's head from his body. Dodging the flying head(pause) Naruto threw another kunai which kept Sasuke's head from falling out the pillar. Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke's standing corpse and kicked the body into the wall. Kakashi looked in horror at what Naruto did. Kakashi tried to kill Naruto by ramming a chidori through his chest. Keyword being 'tried' Naruto quickly grabbed his wrist with one hand. The other around Kakashi's throat. Naruto harden his grip on Kakashi and tugged hard enough to rip his head off. WITH his spin showing.

The proctor called for a medic to get the bodies to resume the match.

"Final match Naruto Uzumaki vs Garra the sand

Begin!"

Alright two chapters in 1 day. I uploaded these two in 1 day for my tardiness to upload the days it should have been uploaded. PM me for new ideas. Another reminder I'm starting my own "Yandere" Story Various Female yanderes x male reader. So females think of a male name, when its uploaded.  
Alright it's been Frostflame chilling in the cold on a hot day.( LOL I know terrible right ^_^)


	7. Fox vs Raccoon

Final match Naruto Uzumaki vs Garra the Sand

Begin!

Naruto instantly backed away, trying to gain some breathing room. As Naruto backed away he remembered Garra's fighting style. He noticed that Garra doesn't use hand-to-hand combat. Instead, he depends on his sand. That was his biggest weakness. But Naruto knew not use just physical power. Although, Rock Lee managed, Naruto wouldn't take that chance.

But Naruto thought to himself. How to defeat sand? You can't punch it or harm it. It wasn't until he realized what he has to do. Gathering chakra and on focusing the water molecules in the air. Naruto flashed through the hand seals at lightning speed. Shouting the jutsu "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

And it worked. Just as planned. Naruto smirked knowing that his plan was working. Garra looked bored not knowing the purpose of the attack. "Was that suppose to be an attack?" Garra asked catching Naruto's smirk. Everyone nods at Garra's question. All wondering what Naruto was thinking. Garra just got even more bored and decided to end this. "You are weak. The weak will not live. I will give mother your blood." Garra said sending his sand towards Naruto. Only for it not react to his command. Now Garra was shocked, everybody was shocked.

"C'mon don't you know what happens to sand, when water touches sand." Naruto said with a full blown grin. He sees all the shocked faces on everyone. "It's simple. When water interact with sand. The sand softens and becomes hard to control. And when that happens" Naruto appeared behind Garra further shocking everyone with his speed. "its the cost of you're defeat" Naruto said roundhouse kicking Garra in the head. Sending the sand shinobi into the ground.

Quickly moving to the fallen Garra. Naruto gave the red head, no chance to react. He punished the red head with vicious kicks and punches. Garra was covered in burses and cuts. As Naruto went for another kick to the red head's face he felt something tug his leg. Looking down he realized that he was caught in Garra's sand. Before the blond could react, he was thrown into the stadium walls. Trying to recover, he quickly moved out the way as another burst of sand impaled the wall leaving dents.

Going on the defensive, Naruto was forced to rapidly dodge strikes of sand. While avoiding the strikes Naruto was coming up with a new plan. 'Damn. This is starting to wear me down. I need to finish this FAST!" Naruto noticed that it took Garra about 3 seconds before using more sand. He noticed that Garra's chakra was low. This was probably because of the punishment Naruto delivered. Seeing the perfect moment Naruto took his chance. Naruto performed at very familiar to Lee. "This move will finish it"

 **"Primary Lotus"**

Crashing both to the ground. Everybody watched in awe. Nether ninja moved. Until the rubble shocked. The moving ceased to show both fighters unharmed. Both fighters clothing in pieces. Garra clothing half ripped. Only his lower clothing remained. Naruto clothing was a mess. His shirt was completely shredded, exposing his chest and stomach. His pants ripped (their like ripped jeans or pant) holes in the legs and thighs.

"Alright Garra, it's been fun. But it's time to end this" Naruto said glaring slightly.

"I agree. It's time for your death."

There were no word. Just silence. Anxiety filled the air. Naruto knew the best way to end this match without Garra transforming. Settling in the technique stance. Naruto and Garra made their move.

Both charged.

Both attack furiously.

Both damaged each other.

"This Ends Now" Naruto said preforming a technique that he learned the hard way. "I will stop you. As of today, you will no longer use your tailed beast chakra." Naruto struck Garra in his chest screaming " **FIVE PRONGED SEAL"**

Another temporary seal appear over his main seal. The blow from the attack rendered Garra unconscious. Naruto barely standing deeply wounded does nothing but smirk.

Everyone was shocked, the proctor couldn't believed what he saw. The most brutal and amazing fight in history of Chunin Exams.

Snapping out of his thoughts the proctor announced the match results.

"The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki"

After announcing the winner the crowd went wild. The biggest screamer being Hinata and Anko. Naruto smiled at the attention. Naruto raised his hand to gain everyone's attention. When he got the attention he spoke.

"You know that last move was my last resort. I learned that the hard way. The technique cancels the enemies usage of chakra. Making it a excellent technique for war. I worked hard to perfect the technique. I experimented on myself. I had to stop him from transforming. Anyone from the Hidden Sand will know what I'm talking about." He took a pause before looking at the medics taking away Garra "that kid is like me. Both hated for something we couldn't control. We're both containers for the tailed beast."

"And because of my last resort. I dedicated a song to it." Naruto made shadow clones and instruments appear.

"This song is called Last Resort

"Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort.

Suffocation, no breathing.

Don't give a fuck, if I cut my arm bleeding

(guitar solo)

This is my last resort

(guitar solo)

Cut my life into pieces.

I've reached my last resort.

Suffocation, no breathing.

Don't give a fuck, If I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong? Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight.

Chances are that I might.

Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide.

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would

tell he I'm find. Losing my sight, losing my mind,

wish somebody would tell me I'm find.

(guitar solo)

I never realized I was spread too thin.

Till it was too late and I was empty within

hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin.

Downward spiral, where do I begin.

It all started when I lost my mother no love for myself and

no love for another.

Searching to find a love upon a higher level. Finding nothing

but questions and devils.

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would

tell me I'm find. Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody

would tell me I'm find.

Nothing's alright. Nothing is fine.

I'm running and I'm crying.

I'm crying (4x)

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing.

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.

Would it be wrong? Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight.

Chances are that I might.

Mutilation out of sight. And I'm contemplation suicide.

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would

tell me I'm fine.

losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would

tell me I'm fine.

Nothing's alright. Nothing is fine.

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go living this way

(guitar solo)

Can't go on.

Living this way.

Nothing's all

Right!"

Soon as he finish singing he explained the origin of the song. "What you heard was another song, the way I felt before I met my lovers. It was funny, how nothing was going my way. And now my life is changing in front of me. It's the experience of my life, that causes me to make those songs."

Naruto looked at the crowd with a stream of tears going down his face. As he cried he used the last bit of strength and promptly passed out. This action worried Anko and Hinata as they rushed him to a medic.


	8. First meeting

Okay. I know I'm late on the updates. But I recently just got back from vacation. I stayed at a hotel in Wildwood. Another thing, never use hotel wi-fi in Wildwood. It SUCKS. I'm adding one more girl as Naruto's next lover. Here's a list of the females:

Kurenai (I prefer her. To be honest)

Tayuya (Feisty redhead x dopy blond)

Hanabi (My cousin suggested this. He LOVES Hanabi)

Hana (My gaming squad chose her)

Guren (Sexy crystal goddess)

Fu (I prefer her too)

Yugito Nii(Both blonds)

Female Kuruma

(Okay start story)

Hours passed since Naruto was the winner of the Chunin Exams. Every Leaf villager hoped the "Demon" would die. Other nation shinobi were shock, especially Sand. None thought Garra would be beaten.

Naruto slowly waking from his slumber took in his surroundings. He noticed white ceilings and a familiar smell. "Nope. I'm out." He instantly knew where he was. A hospital. He HATED hospitals! They were evil(amen to that) and boring. Before he could get out of bed, he was stopped. "Naruto Uzumaki don't you dare try to leave this bed." Looking over his shoulder, he saw who stopped him from leaving this hell-hole.

It was Anko(she didn't have many scenes. This chapter mostly anko x Naruto) and she gave him the coldest glare, which frightened him. "Naru-kun you're in no condition to be moving yet." Being worried about his health and teasing him slightly. Naruto made a small pout. "Hey to whining. But it's still good to know that we mean so much to you." Going from teasing to actual happiness.

"Hebi-hime. You know I'll always protect you. Remember the day, we first met" Looking back at that day brings smiles to Naruto.

~Flashback Jutsu~

A nine year old Naruto running as fast as his little legs can carry him. Behind him was a mob of villagers carrying weapons. Naruto managed to continue dodging villagers by cutting through alleyways and sharp corners. When he finally escaped the villagers, he began to head to his apartment. On his way home, he heard loud shouting and glass bottles being broken. Investigating the noise, he saw something that made his heart stop. A small girl by the age of 10 with dark purple hair, brown pupils and tan skin, was being beaten by three guys. He couldn't stand by and watch this. Something strange happened as he saw her beaten. His nails turned into claws, his hair became more shaggy, his teeth became fangs, and his eyes changed from ocean blue to bloody red. His instinct told him to protect her. And he did.

Within five minutes, the three thugs were on the ground knocked out. Naruto seen the girl starring at him with wide eyes. "Hey you alright." He said moving slowly not wanting to scare her. "Tell me what's you're name. And why that happened to you." Naruto smiling seeing her alright.

The girl spoke softly "My name is Anko Mitarashi. They beat be me because of this" she said showing him a black mark on her neck. "They call me a snake whore because of my sensei." Anko breaking down crying. Naruto was shocked. 'She knows what it's like to have a hard life.' Deciding to comfort her seemed like the best thing to do.

"Anko" causing the girl to look at him "those villagers are wrong. You're a beautiful girl. Your strong, smart, and you." Seeing her cheer up slightly. "Who cares what they think? You just be you."

"Thanks Foxy-kun!" A now grinning Anko said. "Hey here's reward for helping me." Before he could ask what she was talking about something stopped him. His breathing was cut short. She kissed him. And he found himself enjoying it. After they kissed they soon learned more about each other.

And that the their moment neither one will forget.

~Flashback end~

"Yeah. That was the day we first met. And gave each other our first kiss." Anko thinking about the day as well. "I still can't believe it's been 7 years since that day." "I know hime and because of Kyuubi accelerating my growth I'm you're age.( Remember Naruto failed a few times in the academy sending him back for years) "You know Foxy-kun. You deserve a reward for protecting me and Hinata. And for winning the tournament with all your hard work."

Anko got in bed with Naruto cuddling him. And giving him sloppy and passionate kisses. The couple lays there admiring the company. Both feel tired get settled in bed. When Anko went to sleep Naruto brushed some hair away from ear to say "I love you Anko. Always" Kissing her goodnight.

Hey guys wanted to say thanks for watching. That had to be a interesting back story. And to top it off with a good romantic ending. Shout out to my cousin for doing the editing. And thanks again for reading.


	9. I'M COMING HOME

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!

I'll be uploading more Naruto chapters and start doing spin off or just randomness. So this to too also announce the expected date of my next upload. Which is: July 2 11:00 Eastern Standard Time. That's all for now.

PS, I know that I haven't made Naruto a complete stoner because I don't smoke, my cousin does it. And I'll base Naruto's experience to what my cousin experience. Two, I still need someone to do fight scenes for the story because I can't write it or describe the fighting well enough to type a well enough fight.

Thanks and STAY COOL


	10. Aftermath Relax

*This is a disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and company. With that let's get to the story*

Tayuya: Wait a bloody minute! When will I get in the story?! I want some action!

Me: Tayuya just give me sometime. *whisper under breath* Damn nagging bitch.

Tayuya: I CAN HEAR YOU BASTARD! *runs at me*

Me: OOOOH SHHHHIIIIIITTTT! *running away like a BITCH!

Time skip no jutsu

It's been one week since Naruto was released from the hospital and the village is as peaceful as ever, the birds are chirping, the wind blowing lightly, the smell of weed in the air, th-wait-what. Weed in the air? Who can possibly be smoking weed? "Hey over here!" That sounded familiar. But it couldn't be. Sure enough it was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, smoking without a care in the world. And with him was the snake mistress of the Leaf Anko Mitarashi. And both were high as hell.

"Naru-kun you think we should get Hinata to start smoking with us. I think she would enjoy it" said a stoned Anko. "I mean she already know we smoke, and did look interested last time."

Flashback jutsu

Naruto was getting fried from smoking while Hinata was doing physical training. Hinata was doing 50 push ups, 50 sit ups , 50 crunches, and 50 laps around the village. After a couple of hours of training Hinata was exhausted and dropped down next to Naruto. She was sweating from the training and needed to relax. When she was resting, she smelled weed being lit and her boyfriend sigh in happiness.

Hinata noticed that Naruto was completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Everything was peaceful...until Naruto's door was blown off it hinges startling Hinata. She turned toward the front door to she Anko with bags of dango in her arms, while trying not to drop any bags. The blast was so powerful it managed to make Naruto come to his senses and jump up ready to fight. But when he seen who it was he just started giggling like always when he's stoned.

"Hebi-hime you look so funny!" In Naruto's head, he sees Anko as a snake with a pineapple on its head and eating dumplings. "Come here my little snake" a very high Naruto said walking toward Anko to only trip and fall over nothing. Anko and Hinata face planted as their 'lover' cannot get up and acting like a child. Naruto's on the floor laughing like a madman and barely making words.

Anko just stood not surprised but amused. She decided to wait for Naruto to come down from the high. So after about two hours Naruto stopped acting like a lunatic and became his normal calm self. "Hebi-hime when did you get here?" Naruto asked still feeling slightly dizzy.

Having not been surprised that he forgot that she was here; she informed him about when she got here. Anko watched as Hinata went to check on Naruto to see if he needed anything. But when she got near him the smell of weed was still on him it was faint, but there. Her curiosity peaked and she asked "Naruto-kun what does getting high feel like?"

Now this surprised both Naruto and Anko. Both thinking on the lines of 'don't tell me she wants to get into smoking?' Naruto and Anko looked at each other and the look of shock was on they're face. But they both just told "Hinata-chan don't worry about it. It's not your thing." And after Hinata nod her head to the response, she went to her bed leaving a still shocked Anko and Naruto.

Flashback jutsu End

"I know she seems interested but I don't think she can handle it. She seems like she could be a light weight. And I don't want to harm her." Naruto said. "And besides she doesn't need to get high, she already get tired from doing her daily training. So being tired + high = terrible idea."

"But you know Foxy-kun, she's gonna want to try eventually and she might like it. So give her a chance at least." Anko knowing that the girl can handle smoking weed. Naruto just gave in knowing that Hinata will want to do it regardless and Anko will keep supporting it. The couple kept smoking until time passed and the sun was setting. Causing the area to be beautiful bright red and orange color.

Both looked at the scene in front of them and shared a single kiss at beautiful display. Then both held hands as they walked home together.

And that's it for this chapter I'll have another chapter ready by next week on Thursday. This was more like a comedy/love chapter in my opinion. But if you want to support me check out my YouTube channel I just made. I'll make videos of me playing the PS4 with/without my friends. I do not have a mic so I won't be able to record my voice. My YouTube channel is WolfHDGaming subscribe and follow me on twitter alexdawolf1 AND STAY COOL GUYS


	11. The Search for Tsunade STARTS

OK guys the last chapter was a warm up to see if I thought I should keep this up. Put your answers in the review section so I can tell, if I should continue or quit. This is a time skip to finding Tsunade. And I want to say I skipped this far because I still can't do fighting scenes and that the Orochimaru vs Third Hokage wasn't as good to me as the finding of Tsunade. *Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to their respected owners.* Now LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

Tayuya: FUCKER I BETTER BE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Me: Tayuya can you please FUCKING WAIT! This shit is difficult.

Tayuya: DIFFICULT MY ASS! PUT ME IN THE FUCKING CHAPTER!

Me: OK! OK! Damn...well let the show begin... again

"NARUTO! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" a loud yell came from the Hokage office. The yell came from the irritated Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi; who was not pleased with Naruto's attitude. "Why'd you come a ninja if your not protection the villagers!?"

Naruto just ignored him and began to smoke a blunt.(do they have weed in Naruto? they have cigs so...do they have loud there?)"What are you talking about I did watch the law says "those who talk about the kyuubi will be killed." So it's not my fault."

"NOT YOUR FAULT! My ANBU says the man was mutilated, his face was beyond recognition. What did he do to deserve that?!" Another yell came from the irritated Hokage.

Naruto sat remembering how this incident all started.

Flashback Jutsu

Naruto was taking a stroll down the street to the greatest place ever: Ichiraku Ramen stand. By far, the best thing about vile village. The texture, smell, and taste of the ramen was godly. As Naruto's about to enter the ramen stand he over hears two dudes having a conversation and decides to listen in.

"You see the Chunin Exams." his buddy just nods. "You see that blond kid. The demon is getting stronger. The third should have let us kill it while it was still weak. Now it's getting stronger and were losing time to stop it." They both kept chatting about this without noticing Naruto.

"So this demon. What does he look like?" Naruto asked with a dark aura surrounding him. Both guys kept making demon and death threats about Naruto. So when Naruto heard this he took action. He grabbed one of the guys by the head. And this went notice to both men. And as soon as they, seen Naruto they became frightful for their lives.

"Were sorry! We didn't mean it! Please spare our lives." Both men began to beg for their lives, while secretly pulling a knife from their back pocket. But this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who grabbed and broke their arms. With both men on the ground Naruto, stomped on one guy's face repeatedly . The other guy seen Naruto stomp his decided to run instead of helping his friend, who was screaming drawing everyone's attention.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! DIE! DIE! DIE!" a sinister Naruto yelled smiling as the man's screams filled Naruto's ears with pleasure. By the time, people got to the area, Naruto was gone and the guy was dead. His face was broken, many bruises, cuts, and swollen. Many people that seen the body knew...don't ever FUCK with Naruto.

Flashback Jutsu End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He got what he deserved. Anyway why'd you call for me. I doubt it was just to yell at me for one dead body." Naruto knew him too well. The third wouldn't call him because of something not important. The third sighed and explain the situation to Naruto. When he finished Naruto just stared at him.

He jus kept staring.

And staring.

It just went on for 10 minutes until...

"HAHAHAHAH! You expect me to care about Tsunade,the Legendary Slug Sannin, and aid in a mission to bring her back to become Hokage." Naruto kept laughing without end.

The third who couldn't hold his rage shouted "Naruto EITHER YOU ASSIST IN THIS MISSION OR I'LL TAKE YOUR INHEITANCE!" Now this got Naruto's attention. "If you fail to complete this mission, you can kiss your inheritance good bye. No training dojo, scrolls, mansion, and I won't tell you who your parents are."

"OK! OK! OK! I'll accept. Just tell me who my Mother and Father are." Naruto said pleading to know who his parents were. And how were they seen in the eyes of a shinobi. Naruto only knew that his parents were incredibly strong foes on the battlefield.

Sarutobi knew that was needed to get Naruto's attention. Before he gave Naruto his inheritance he made sure to remove all pictures regarding his parents. He even hid all his dads special scrolls. _"Minato, Kushina, you would be proud to see how your son grown."_

Getting himself in check Naruto stood straight ready for an adventure. "Alright old man, I'll go on one condition." This raised an eyebrow. "I request that Hinata Hyuga and Anko Mitarashi go along with the mission."

Upon hearing this request Sarutobi let out a chuckle. He could see being the darkness in Naruto's eyes and see a fire burning brightly. The will of fire burn brightly in Naruto. Naruto would go through anything to keep his loved ones safe. But he will face challenging obstacles and fight the darkness that allows him to kill. This darkness is something Sarutobi experienced once with his former student Orochimaru. He seen what it does to people and hopes that Naruto don't take the same path as Orochimaru. "I'll grant your request. Now inform them and start packing. You leave tomorrow."

Naruto couldn't believe it as a act of happiness he ran to his house with tears of joy going down his face. Sarutobi seen this as Naruto showing true feeling. Naruto wasn't one to show his feelings but when he did everyone gets positive feeling. "I see the little brat's happy. You got a good heart sensei." the voice said next to Sarutobi. "I shouldn't be surprised, you always had a soft heart."

"It's not that Jiraiya." the man known as Jiraiya, turned to his teacher "That boy has something that will save the way ninjas see each other and stop all the killing between nations."

"Yeah" Jiraiya said smiling at the thought "That boy is like his father, special in they're own way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay this was the start of the Tsunade act. Tell me how I did. Not grammar mistakes because I could care less and barely have time to make these chapters, no less edit them. Like I said last chapter follow me on twitter for updates on this story alexdawolf1 and sub to my YouTube channel where you can find me playing games like wwe, gta, cod, or anything with my friends. or hear us talk about different games coming out. With that a side I want you to find someone you love and hold on to them. This is FrostFlame telling you to STAY COOL! (That is probably the cheeziest outro ever "STAY COOL" but I hoped I made you laugh a little at my corny outro. And see you guys soon.)


	12. OMAKE! Tayuya's Debut

Me: Well I'm back for a second time... but I don't feel a 100%.

Tayuya: FUCKER! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN"T POSTED IN MONTHS!

Me: Ooh Shit! I need to post more often. Well Tayuya you debut in this chapter. Somewhat.

Tayuya: The Fuck you mean "Somewhat"?!

Me: Well this is a omake chapter. As soon as this is done. I'm adding you to the main story.

Tayuya: You better. Finally.

Me: Troublesome woman

Tayuya: WHAT!

Me: Nothing! I do not own Naruto or its characters. Only future OC characters.

Naruto was relaxing on the stone statue of Hashirama Senju (Its his chill spot for some reason) smoking a blunt getting high. As usual. He was taking it the relaxation of the water flowing, the soft breeze and his weed being lit. Ah yes, the perfect setting for a relaxed stoner like Naruto. The day was so peaceful he seen no reason not to enjoy it.

"This is the best day ever. Relaxing, smoking, the setting and sound of a flute playing. Yup just the right way to live." Naruto sat to register his words "Wait...flute playing? Where is it coming from? No why is it playing of my relaxing evening?" He stood up trying to identify the suspect of the music. It was then he noticed someone on the statue of Madara Uchiha.

It was a woman. And a beautiful one a that. She had red/pinkish hair, light cream color skin, and a outfit that shows that she is a skilled kunoichi (you know her outfit). Naruto noticed that she wore a Sound ninja forehead protector. He was so focused on staring. He didn't notice her put the flute away and stare at him.

"HEY! FUCKER!" The sound kunoichi yelled snapping Naruto of his thoughts. "You ever gonna stop staring? Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you!" She said reaching down to grab a kunai.

"Sorry. Just admiring the beauty of a strong kunoichi. You have such beauty I couldn't help but stare." A smooth talking Naruto. That did it for the sound kunoichi, whose face turned a bright red matching her hair color. "What's your name beautiful?" Naruto interested in learning of this woman.

"T-Ta-Tayuya!" The now identified Tayuya couldn't believe what she heard. No one ever called her beautiful. No one showed not a single interest it her. Which is why she has a foul-mouth, no one in sound cared to even learn what her personality was like.

"Tayuya huh. Beautiful name. It suits you." Naruto said moving from his spot to her location. When he got to her, he cupped her chin staring into her eyes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleased too meet you."

Tayuya backed away stuttering and blushing so much. She couldn't take it and passed out from the teasing and contact. Tayuya's actions made Naruto raise an eyebrow, the only person who did something like that was Hinata-hime. Oh well, deciding that it would be foolish to leave her by herself passed out. He stayed with her until she woke.

Several hours later

Tayuya slowly woke to see herself still at the valley of the end. She went to lift her head only to hear a small grunt. And that caught her attention, she realized that she was laying on top of NARUTO! "What the!" a yell that woke Naruto. "YOU! What the HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Naruto just looked confused at what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" a very confused Naruto wanted to know.

"WHY WAS I LAYING ON YOU SHITHEAD!? a tomato red Tayuya yelled. Knowing that she deserved an explanation.

"Oh that. Well you passed out and it wouldn't have been smart to leave you by yourself. So I decided to watch over you. But then I fell asleep and laid you down next to me. You actually snuggled up to me. Maybe it was for warmth it is chilly."

...Tayuya couldn't believe her ears. He stayed with her when she was defenseless. Maybe he wasn't a bad person like she thought. All she know was that she was still tired. But wanted to snuggle with him. Now the question is: How do you ask someone can I lay on you like a pillow? Somehow managing to have the courage she asked; "Hey listen is it alright if I used you as a pillow" saying it as low as possible.

Yet this still went noticed by Naruto who did nothing but nod. And within 10 minutes they were asleep under the star filled sky.

-

Thanks for reading people. I really needed to have Tayuya make some form of appearance in the story. You'll probably ask "If she was sleeping on him; why didn't she smell the weed on his clothes?" And the answer to that is there was no smell on him. Remember Naruto can use wind style so he use that to get the smell out. Besides not all weed stinks you clothes. Naruto don't smoke that kind of weed because he's still a ninja. So think what would happen if enemies was able to smell the weed. He would die. But enough of that if you like my story you can check out some other stories that I made. Also, I got a YouTube channel so check that out its WolfHDGaming. Anyway this as been FrostFlame22 telling you to STAY COOL! xD


	13. Review

Hey guys! I'm here today because I felt like I needed to say something. I just got a review from my story Naruto's New Curse. Now that I think about it I forgot what the "new curse" was... damn. Well like I said, I got this review and I agree with it but don't post a aggressive review. It makes we feel like I'm shit. This is what the review said:

From: Guest

:Don't like don't read is an excuse for dipshits who can't write, your summary give no hope that this story was anything but s*** and look, a bunch of poorly written short length waste. If you want to make anything good clean your s*** up.

And now I'm pissed like dude! This story isn't anything professional. I'm just a 16 turning 17 year old, having fun making these chapters for this story. Besides, if you don't like it DON'T FUCKING REVIEW IT. JUST DON'T SAY SHIT! AND DON'T EVER MAKE FUN OF A STORY I DO FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT AND POSSIBLE OTHERS ENTERTAINMENT! *sigh* Only review to support me, give me advice on what to fix, or let me know should I continue.

Well it's been Frostflame22 and I hope you stay cool. PEACE!


	14. Preview

A preview for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Naruto's POV

Slowly waking my eyes I see a pink/red hair girl walking towards me. I can't move. With my vision focusing I notice large amounts of rubble crushing my legs. Damn it. The girl stood above me staring down at me in disgust. "Oi, Shithead!" Really? Shithead? "Get up. Stop acting like you can't easily get those rocks off you." The girl says tapping her feet waiting for me.

So I removed some of the rocks so I can move but it didn't work. _'Crap I must have lost too much_ _blood'_ As I noticed, that I don't have any feeling in my legs. _'How do I get out of this situation? Matter fact how did I get in this situation?'_ I thought as I tried to remember but was failing because I kept removing rubble slowly freeing my legs. "Hey do just stand there! HELP ME!" I yelled at the pink haired girl while making a strategy to escape.

"Why should I? Your a ninja shithead. You should be able to free yourself. Or did they not trained you to be a REAL ninja in the Hidden Leaf?" That smart ass bitch. Damn it! "Well shithead my job is done. Now just to take you to the snake fag for whatever in hell he's planning." I felt my body get lifted off the ground and she started hopping off tree branches.

Snake fag? So she's with Orochimaru, no wonder she came after me. Shit I need to recover but that blasted fox isn't doing anything. _"YOU FUCKING FOX! HEAL ME DAMN IT"_ I mentally screamed only to black out.

Time skip~ Brought to you buy Tail Beast blunts the most dangerous blunts there are.

Opening my eyes once again today, I see I'm not in a collapsed cave by the forest. I'm in a sewer? Looking around I try to a way out but notice a red path. I decided to follow it to see where it leads. Following the path all the way to the end, I was in front of a giant gate. "So this must be the seal that prevents the Kyuubi from getting out." I said walking closer to the gate to peak inside. But what I saw terrified me.

The cage was empty.

(HEY IM BACK FOR GOOD THIS TIME! NEW UPDATES EVERY OTHER WEEK ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. DAMN IM HAPPY TO BE BACK.)


	15. IMPORTANT AN

Hey everyone Frost here and *sobs* I'm sad. The awesome chapter I had planned to be updated today sadly was deleted. My girlfriend got pissed at me for not buying her a 1/8 of loud. But the thing that had me tripping is that it was her time to pay. We have a system, I pay one day and she pays the next day. Yet she had to be annoying and delete it. It took me a week to write it and another week of me and Robbin editing it and making it sound AMAZING. Now I need 2 more weeks to redo EVERYTHING. So many drafts thrown in the trash and now has to be redone. Shit my life is hard. The Naruto story was more difficult making than the other stories because of action scenes. I can't write action scenes. I can do gory torture and rape ( I'm still uncomfortable with that chapter) but not action. I might just have to make this an alternate universe where there are no ninjas basically modern time. What do you guys think I should do? Should I try to re write the chapter with Robbin or give up on this story? I really need some answers and until I get them I'll stay focused on my Life is Strange story. I'm working on multiple stories at the same time while trying to do my classes at CCP even when I'm still a high school student.

But thanks for hearing my rant. If you want me to keep the story alive please message me with positive things.

Yours truly

Frost


End file.
